Wings of freedom
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: It took less than two months for her to be officially mute, but she continued to smile and act as if nothing was wrong, her heart still as pure as it had been before she had been kidnapped by a group of mad scientists. The visible changewere the wings that somehow sprouted during her stay with the scientists, though she had to wonder...why were they orange? AllxFem!Tsuna Harem ftw!
1. Fragile yet strong

**This is Ichigo! Yes, you've read correctly! I'm back! My illness has been cured, well... I still have to go for treatments and such but still! I am back! XD I hope you don't mind me writing this story since I would like to thank my little kouhai who had been there for me all the way, I will continue the other two fics I have discontinued but I'll need ideas... lots of them to pick up from where I've left off so if you happen to have any please PM me about it~ **

**Anyway, enjoy Wings of Freedom and remember that I do not own KHR~ OH and if you do not like Fem! Tsuna, I suggest you click the back button on the very top of your screen~ **

* * *

Sawada Tsubasa was a lovely child, a bit on the intelligent side to the point that she was able to read and write like a high school student despite being a mere five years old. Her wide amber orbs were always filled with childlike innocence and understanding that one should not see in a child. She was very well-behaved and polite, her manners were something that came naturally to her, something which Nana was both grateful for and proud of. Tsubasa had two brothers, adopted ones, one was named Giotto and the other Tsunayoshi, both were excellent brothers who got along and loved their little sister.

However the day came when both brothers had to go to Italy with their father to train for god knows what. Nana was slightly reluctant to allow her little boys, who were only a few years older than her youngest daughter, to go to a land that is very much different from the country they have been brought up in. She relented when Iemitsu and her little boys assured her one too many times that they would be fine and so, the men of the Sawada household left the land of the rising sun for Italy. That was a fatal mistake Nana would regret a few years down the line.

* * *

It's been two years since Iemitsu made his last appearance and Tsubasa just turned seven. Her brothers sent cards and gifts but the little brunette preferred that they come home than send her extravagant presents. She was in the garden, playing quietly as Mama prepares a birthday feast with all her favorite foods. The brunette was hosting a pretend tea party and was engaging in small talk with her stuffed bunny. She was dressed quite prettily in a pink and white lolita outfit with lots of ruffles and lace and a pink ribbon tied into a big bow on her head.

She pretended to sip her 'tea' and giggles as she starts chatting with Mr Snuggles, her teddy bear. She picks up a platter or clay cookies and was about to offer some to her rag doll when a man in a black suit kicked open the back gate and grabbed her. Everything else happened like a blur, she hears the man shout something in italian to his comrades and sees him smirk before he forces her to inhale a drug that made her lose consciousness. Neighbors tried to prevent the kidnappers from escaping but those who interfered were knocked out cold, Nana chased after the kidnappers but saw it was futile when they boarded a vehicle. She continued chasing until she stumbled and fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably for her little baby girl, one of the neighbours had the good sense to take down the vehicle license plate number, but that proved fruitless.

Iemitsu and his sons came home the day after and stayed for the next two months before their daughter/ sister was found and located, in Italy.

* * *

To say that Tsubasa had a ghastly two months was the most severe understatement of the year. The first week, she cried and screamed for her mother, father, brothers anybody to save her from the scary place. She was injected with what she knew was experimental drugs and her back sprouted orange tinted wings when one particular drug entered her system. They had sprouted painfully, the skin tearing and feathers the colour of the sunset she loved watching so much sprouted. The men had been pleased but continued to do further experiments on her. Her dress was stripped from her body and she was placed into a white sleeveless dress.

The second week, they stopped experimenting on her to allow the brunette to adjust to her new appendages. Tsubasa wanted to hate, something, anything but she just could not bring herself to blame anyone for anything, so she just cried and sobbed before the scientists collected her on the third week to continue experimenting on her. The fourth week was harsh, the scientists performed multiple experiments each day and she developed an attack that would leave her breathless and with a body pulsing agonizingly painfully. The fifth week was spent with the scientist creating a cure for her attack and she was left in her cell gasping and writhing in pain.

By the sixth week, Tsubasa was starting to lose hope of ever seeing her precious family ever again. More experiments caused her body to change, one drug allowed her to create pretty flames, dying will flames she heard the scientists say before another needle was inserted and she screamed again. Her voice grew hoarse and the seven year old girl stopped speaking altogether on the seventh week. She no longer screamed but bore with the pain and waited for it to pass like it always does. By the eighth week, Tsubasa changed from the lively and vibrant girl she used to be, to a mute and abused girl.

The scientists were testing out a new theory on the eighth week, they found that she would only respond with music, something they noted down but before they could conduct further research, their base was dug up by Vongola men and they were held prisoner before being marched to Vendicare. Subject 27, Tsubasa, was imprisoned in a crystal cylinder, her wings folded behind her.

Iemitsu gritted his teeth as he approached the cylinder with his sons by his side, on alert, the lid was swung open and Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open. She stepped out from the container and stared at Iemitsu and her brothers. Shock registered in their brains as they saw her lifeless amber eyes, Giotto dropped his gun and ran forward, tears already sliding down his face as he swept the girl into his arms. Tsunayoshi mimicked his brother and cradled Tsubasa's head like she would disappear if she were to let go. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Giotto and Tsunayoshi mumbled like a broken recorder and Iemitsu collapsed on his knees to embrace his children.

Tsubasa's lifeless brown eyes flickered from dull brown to amber and she slowly lifts her hands to grab her brother's shirts. She starts whimpering and finally breaks down, bawling and sobbing as she held onto her brothers and father for dear life.

* * *

Tsubasa, Giotto and Tsunayoshi returned to Japan whilst Iemitsu stayed behind to solve a few... problems. Nana had broke down crying and kept hugging the brunette, Tsubasa simply kept silent and she fisted Nana's shirt, her frame trembling as she does her best not to cry. "My baby... oh my poor baby girl... my little Tsubasa... you're home... at last, finally home with Mama." Nana smiles through her tears as she hugs her daughter tighter, ignoring the wings that her little girl had sprouted.

* * *

**Six years later...**

Tsunayoshi and Giotto both eagerly boarded the plane to Namimori, Japan. They had been called back to Italy by the ninth five years back and Iemitsu came home for a brief two weeks before he took his sons back to Italy. The boys have already gathered their guardians and the surprising thing is that their guardians are all related to one another in one way or the other.

Gokudera Hayato and G are cousins, with the former having silver hair and sea foam green eyes and the latter having red hair and red eyes to match. They are constantly bickering and only the Yamamoto brothers could calm them down, Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto Ugetsu were very alike and the only difference between them are their hobbies while Takeshi excelled in sports, specifically baseball, Ugetsu excelled in the arts of music.

Sasagawa Ryohei and Knuckle are also cousins, the former having white hair and greyish black eyes and the latter having black hair and topaz yellow eyes. Both loved expressing themselves with loud volumes but while Ryohei loved to box, Knuckle converted himself into a christian. Bovino Lampo watches with slight amusement as he lazily leans against the back rest of the first class seat, his younger brother Lambo seated right next to him. Hibari Alaude and Kyouya are siblings, Alaude had dirty blonde hair while Kyouya had a mess of black hair. Both brothers have narrowed silver grey eyes.

The strangest phenomenon though was the Rokudo Triplets, with Daemon as the eldest, Mukuro as the second and Chrome as the third, all three have similar hairstyles with Daemon's resembling a melon and the other two resembling a tropical fruit called pineapples. Daemon has navy blue eyes, Mukuro has mismatched eyes with one indigo and the other red with a kanji six in the middle of where the pupil should be and Chrome has violet orbs. Mukuro and Daemon were trying to decide by rock, paper scissors who would be able to sit next to Chrome and in the end, Daemon lost.

Tsunayoshi grins at his brother, an excited gleam in his eyes. "I can't believe we finally get to go home, after five long years! I miss Tsubasa and mama's cooking!" Giotto nods in agreement, he smiles as he watches the clouds fly by. In less than one hour, they would be home and they would be able to see their adorable little sister once more. Giotto growls as he remembers his sister's kidnappers, they are imprisoned in Vendicare for breaking more than one rule and Giotto had personally seen them put behind bars.

Their flight was over very soon and they soon touched down in Japan, Nana was the first to greet them with a big hug. "Oh Gio-kun, Tsu-kun~ Mama has missed you so much!" Nana cooed as she snuggles them both, the twin skies of the Vongola smiled as they enjoy the loving embrace they have missed. After a few more cooing and such the twin skies asked for their sister. "Ah gomene, it seems Tsuba-chan has gone to her football match and is so very distracted by the second round that she forgot about your flight." Nana sweatdrops as both Giotto and Tsunayoshi went into the emo corner whilst Hayato and G both try to coax them out. "Ah, but she did save some tickets to watch her match, would you like to come see?"

* * *

Giotto, Tsunayoshi and their guardians gape at the overflowing stadium, the third round was starting and Tsubasa's team, the white angels are playing against another team called illlusions gang. The brunette was not hard to miss seeing as she has a pair of snow white wings tucked neatly behind her back. Tsubasa was dressed in a sports jersey, the T-shirt loose and clinging to her shoulders, the shorts were in the same condition but her socks and shoes are fitted nicely to her attractive legs. Her waist-long auburn hair was pulled into a high ponytail as she jogged her way to her spot as striker.

Giotto and Tsunayoshi could barely recognize her but thanks to the telltale treble clef necklace they had mailed to her three years ago for her birthday, they were able to tell that the brunette was their sister. The game starts and Tsubasa almost immediately disappears from her previous position and kicks the ball out of the possession of the opposing team member and towards one of her own team member. The game continues with the white angels move in synchronised but graceful movements and the illusionist gang in clumsy, jerky blocking. The first half was over and they are tied down to one more goal to win.

Tsubasa received the ball to kick into the goal. She grins as she saw two opposing members approaching her and surprised them by cartwheeling out of the way with the ball expertly held in the crook of her left leg, she uses the ground as leverage before letting the ball go in mid-air and while doing a handstand, kicks the ball into the goalpost.

The whistle blows and the white angels make it into the quarter finals, she laughs with her team players as she high-fives them. "When did Tsubasa-chan get so good with football?" Giotto asks his mother who replies with a knowing smile. He was completely unaware of the blushes evident on both his guardians and his brother's guardians faces.

Tsubasa was ushered into the dressing rooms for the break but before she entered, she spots her mother and brothers. Smiling brightly that they had come to watch her play, she giggles as she waves at them. All males present blushed at the innocent smile and Tsubasa's half-brothers are no exceptions.

* * *

"Tsu-chan picked up a lot of hobbies after that... incident." Nana smiled slightly though it was slightly strained. "She attends Namimori boarding school for boys which has been just recently converted into a co-ed school so she feels slightly lonely since she does not really get along with her peers seeing as she is... incapable of speaking." Giotto and Tsnayoshi glance at one another, a plan already forming in their heads.

A brown blur was running towards them as Tsubasa launched herself to glomp her half-brothers. A happy giggle escaped the cute girl's lips as she snuggles both her brothers whom she missed for five years. Giotto and Tsnayoshi smiles at her affectionate ways, she always was more open with her feelings out of the entire Sawada household. She signs something to her brothers. '_Are you staying? For how long?' _The two brothers nod at the question, having had sign language drilled into their heads when they found that their sister had turned mute.

"We're staying until we at least attain a high school degree." Tsubasa brightens and claps her hands together like a gleeful child. She turns to Nana and asks. '_Can we go to the arcade? A new game is released today!' _Nana smiles at her little girl and pats her head, nodding her approval.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to our friends!" Tsunayoshi exclaims, he introduces the gang and Tsubasa smiles innocently at them, nodding her head in greeting, her wings added onto her innocent image and the males all had to fight down the blush that threatened to overtake their entire face. 'How can someone be so adorable and still be legal!' They screamed in their minds. Tsubasa oblivious to their inner turmoil simply continues to smile before she leads the way to the arcade.


	2. Tortured yet qualified

**Ichigo here~ When reading 'Wings of freedom' please ensure that your room is brightly lit, your face is of adequate distance away from the computer and you do not hate Fem! Tsuna in any way or I humbly suggest you stop reading and go back~ ^^ Enjoy, and KHR does not belong to me since it'll be in chaos if it was. **

* * *

Smiling contently at the completed picture of the sky, Tsubasa replaces the picture for a blank canvas. Just as she was about to start on her next picture, the alarm clock she set went off sending musical chimes of bells to bounce off the walls of the attic. Sighing in disappointment, Tsubasa cleans her palette and paint brushes before going downstairs to get ready for school.

The house was quiet as it should be at four in the morning. Since that... incident occurred, Tsubasa found her biological clock no longer worked seeing as she had been experimented on endlessly for two months. Unlike normal humans, Tsubasa's body needed at most an hours sleep which gave the girl plenty of free time to indulge in her multiple hobbies. She buttons her shirt and shrugs on her beige blazer, she ties the ribbon and holds it in place with an amethyst badge.

Namimori has a colour coded system, they give out badges with different colors to specific age and classes. Tsubasa is an Art and Home economical student so she received the amethyst badge to display her rank. Bright pink means freshman, with the consecutive being given in due time. There are five sections, Art and Home economics, Engineering and robotics, Psychology and physics, Mathematics and Accountings with Technology and forensics sciences. The most popular course was mathematics and accountings but Tsubasa, despite excelling in the subject, flat out refused to attend that course and begged Nana to change her mind.

Smiling at the full-length mirror as she smoothed the non-existent creases on her navy blue pleated skirt, Tsubasa collects her stationery and satchel from their respective places at the study table. The brunette proceeded to descend the stairs, barely making a sound. Entering the kitchen, Tsubasa retrieves the bento she had prepared the night before and carefully places it into her satchel. Grabbing a bottle of milk and red bean bread, Tsubasa exits the kitchen. Ensuring that she had all her necessary oil paints and art materials, Tsubasa then slips on her knee-length white socks and brown penny loafers.

Tsubasa chokes on her bread as she runs into a stranger that was not supposed to be up at four in the morning. She coughs slightly, bowing as she does so in a sign of apology. The stranger was a good two heads taller than her and was clad in a black suit. A fedora with an orange band was atop his head and a lizard (?) flicks her tongue out at her cheek, eliciting a slight giggle from the brunette. Tsubasa bows to the stranger once more before turning to leave for school, still nibbling on her breakfast on the way.

* * *

Reborn stares at the retreating figure of his students' sister, it was exactly as Iemitsu had said, she was absolutely adorable and... mute. Leon likes the girl which was rare for the reptile to even show affection for someone else other than him, which meant that the girl was special. He was shocked, not that he'd tell anyone that, when he saw the orange wings protruding from her back though. That was definitely **not** normal, it seems normal civilians are unaware of her appendage though, seeing as the neighbours all greeted the girl kindly and quite enthusiastically.

Shaking his head at his train of thoughts, he turned to stare at the Sawada residence. Reborn could not sense the guardians' presences but that was understandable seeing as all of them came from wealthy families and probably had a vacation home somewhere tucked away in Japan. He could sense his two pupils presences though and he smirked as he sensed that they were completely unaware of his coming.

Oh he was going to enjoy _**tutoring**_ his favourite pupils once more.

* * *

Tsubasa ran down the hallways as fast as she possibly could, glancing behind her fearfully every once in a while. Her bullies were a great distance behind her if their faint voices were anything to go by, however Tsubasa had been spotted by one of them and they were currently searching for their favourite prey. The brunette ducked into the music room, closing the door with a soft 'bang'. She was grateful that the window on the door was high and was thus able to conceal her from sight, she clutched her satchel tighter as she heard the voices of her bullies.

"Tch, where could she have gone..."

"I hate that bitch, I hear that she's got Tohru-kun wrapped all tightly around her little finger!"

"No way! She's such a seductress, I don't understand why Enma-sama and Basil-sama would want to hang out with a slut like her."

"Hey girls, I think I hear something coming from the end of the hallway."

"You think it's her?"

"Who cares, let's just go see if we can find her."

Tsubasa relaxes as she hears the footsteps disappear and the voices fade as well. She looks at her watch and winces at the time, second period would start soon and she still had to hide from her upperclassmen that were waiting for her outside her classroom. Tears prickle her eyes as Tsubasa wishes for her brothers to help her, she allows herself to hiccup slightly and wipes away her tears only to have fresh ones replace them.

'I hate feeling so weak...' Tsubasa's phone vibrated, signaling a new message has been sent to her inbox. Pulling out her white iphone with a plastic orange cover, she taps on the message icon. The message reads "Homeroom is starting soon, do you want me to come get you? Or can you come up yourself?" The sender showed that it was from her friend, Enma. She smiles at the message through her tears and sniffles before typing a fast reply.

"I'll be fine, don't worry Enma-kun." Tsubasa nods in satisfaction as she checks the message for spelling errors before she sends it. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Tsubasa peeks out the window and sighs in relief when she finds the hallways empty. She quietly opens and shuts the door to the music room, bolting as fast as she can to her classroom which was two levels upstairs.

* * *

Giotto and Tsunayoshi both descended the stairs with multiple scrapes and bruises, Nana tilts her head worryingly at the injuries that obviously had not been there the day before. The pair of brothers simply smiles as they silently cursed their tutor whom their mother had allowed into their house just a few hours prior. They settled at the dining table and waited for their little sister to come downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to find that she had already went to school.

"Tsu-chan's classes begin very early since she's an Art and Home economics student." Nana chirps as she sets plates of golden brown waffles in front of her little boys and their tutor. Reborn sips the espresso Nana had brought him and nods in approval.

"You make very good espresso, Nana-san." The elder Sawada giggles before she shakes her head.

"Tsu-chan makes the coffee here, I simply reheated it, she's very good at cooking, she might even surpass me one day." Nana smiles proudly, her little girl was growing up and she would be damned if something else happened to her precious little baby without her knowledge. Reborn raises an elegant eyebrow but shrugs and continues to sip the beverage, further proving his point that the drink was well-made.

Giotto and Tsunayoshi glance at one another, grins marring their faces. Reborn rarely compliments anyone so to elicit one concerning his favourite drink, their sister must be very skilled. They finished their breakfast and went back upstairs to get settled in with their 'new' tutor. "What's wrong Reborn? Didn't we complete your training four days ago?" Giotto inquired, taking a seat at the low table where the hitman lowered himself at.

Tsunayoshi nods his agreement as he hugs a blue pillow. Reborn sighs, something the man rarely does unless the situation is really bad, and both boys tense at his next words. "The blood test for Vongola blood... for the both of you, has come out negative."

The silence that followed was suffocating then both boys exploded. "WHAT?!" If Reborn was affected by the loud volume that the former twin skies of the Vongola were using, he was not showing it physically as he calmly gauges the situation. Leon flicks his tongue out at his master's hand and Reborn let out, yet another, sigh.

"Your sister's blood, however..." Both boys stopped at the mention of their female sibling, their brotherly senses tingling and giving the boys a throbbing headache. "came out positive, and as such, she will be partaking in the fight for the rings two and a half months from now."


End file.
